


Blood and Grief

by kate_is_a_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Ron Weasley, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_is_a_lesbian/pseuds/kate_is_a_lesbian
Summary: So I'm trash at describing things but basically this is from Ron's pov when Harry's discovered to be self-harming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there is self-harm mentioned a lot (obviously) so read with caution. love y'all. Also please comment, I'd love to know how I can improve

Sunlight streams through the enchanted ceiling and high windows of the great hall. Me and Hermione are warming ourselves after a long walk in the forest. The soft sprinkling of snow is still melting in her hair. I look toward the door hearing footsteps as someone enters the nearly empty hall. Harry trudges in. He looks pale and tired. He looks around before sitting down. “What time is it?” He asks. “Ten O’clock, who are you looking for?” I ask. “Draco, he usually down by now” Harry responds as he sways in his seat. “He left around nine. It’s Christmas time. He went home remember?” He thinks for a moment “Right, yeah. What time Care of Magical Creatures start?” he asks sounding a bit drunk. That’s odd he doesn’t drink. “Mate, we’re not doing Care of Magical Creatures this year, and it’s christmas break we don’t have class,” I reply. “Right,” he says. He grabs a piece of toast and leaves, muttering something about needing his books.

As he leaves the sleeves of his robes caught a bit of wind from the open window and I saw bruises and scratch marks on his arm along with- bleeding knife marks. I turn my head toward Hermione. She looks terrified at the sight of Harry’s arms.”Oh my god.” she murmurs. I put my arm around her and kiss her hair. “It’s okay ‘Mione.” I whisper “I don’t know what that was but I’ll figure it out.” Hermione gets up “I'm writing Draco. Harry’s been acting odd for a while,” she announces “and if anyone knows what the hell that was, it'll be Draco.” 

She leaves for the Owlery pulling parchment and a muggle pen out of her robes. I wolf down the rest of my food and rush to Gryffindor Tower. I hope Hermione doesn't write a book like she usually does. Her letters last summer could set a record. She used three rolls of parchment to describe Bastille day in France. I ran up the stairs two at a time. I finally catch up to Harry 

“Harry, what’s going on mate? You’re acting odd.” I question. He sways and then leans onto the rail of the stairway as it starts moving. “I’m fine mate just had too much firewhiskey.” He slurs “I’m fine Ron. Leave me alone.” I stare at him “Harry, you don’t drink. You told me underage drinking was stupid. Even if you did drink though, firewhiskey doesn’t bruise your arms or cover them in bloody scratch marks!” I’m getting louder, “You’re not okay, you need help! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL’S GOING ON!” he looks surprised and almost scared. “How did you see my arms?” he almost whispers. 

“It doesn’t matter Harry, what’s going on?” I ask. “I miss him, I miss him so much he was like a father and a best friend at the same time. I only knew him for two years but I can’t stand it. He’s gone forever, Ron. I don’t know what to do. I want to kill Bellatrix for what she did. If it weren’t for her Sirius would be alive.” He sobs “I need Sirius. When I can’t talk to you or Hermione or even Draco I could always tell Sirius and now he’s dead. I did this” he gestures to his arms “ because Draco wasn’t there last night, we usually stay up and talk for hours and when it starts to get to me he’s there.I thought about Sirius last night though. I realized I wasn’t going to Grimmauld Place because he’s gone. I don’t know what I’m going to do Ron.” I stare at him. “He’s gone,” he says in a hollow voice. He falls to the step and just sits there for a second. “I don’t know what to do,” he says. “I get that mate. I know it’s hard but eventually, you’ll feel better, mate.” 

I pull him up the stairs. “Fairy Lights.” I say as I walk toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. We climbed through the portrait hole. I dragged Harry up the stairs to our dormitory. Dean, Neville, and Seamus left for the holidays so it’s just us. I grab a long sleeved shirt from his trunk and make him put it on. I look for Ginny.

Ginny and Harry became really close when they broke up because he realized he was gay. She was really supportive of him. She even wrote to some muggle company and bought him a pride flag that he wore as a cape for a week. They're so close now that if I didn't know better I would think they were closer than me and Harry, but I'm obviously his best friend. No amount of support from Gin could change that. I see the portrait hole open and I see Ginny. She leans forward and kisses someone I can't see. I tiptoe to the other side of the portrait hole and look at the other person. It's Luna Lovegood,wait. My sister's not gay, ... is she? She can't be! She's had six boyfriends in the past year! Ginny crawls through the portrait hole as the fat lady's portrait moves back into position. 

“YOU’RE GAY? AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME?” I bellow at her. She trips over her own feet, surprised by my outburst, or maybe because she didn’t know I was there, or both. “Ron! I didn't know you were there,” she replies “What's wrong you don't look okay.” She looks at me, concerned. “It's Harry there's something very wrong. You should see his arms Gin it's like someone beat him,” I say, almost whispering “I didn't even notice Gin. I was to blind to notice something was off, and now he’s up there in the dormitory-Oh Shit! I left him alone up there! What the bloody hell was I thinking?” I race back up the stairs, Ginny passes me halfway up and beats me to our dormitory. When I get there she is on her knees in shock at the scene that lay before her. Harry had found the knife Sirius gave him. There was blood. So much blood.


	2. The Secret Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly hospital wing and explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this earlier than I thought I would cuz I'm bored XD. Comment and tell me how I can improve :)

“ Get McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, anyone!” I scream at her “ I pick up Harry’s limo form and start running. Ginny darts ahead of me and races out of Gryffindor tower. I notice her broom in her hand. She mounts it and speeds off down the corridor. I grab Harry’s Firebolt, still on the floor from last night’s impromptu game of quidditch. I mount it Harry still slung over my shoulder, and shoot off toward the hospital wing. I reach the Entrance Hall and I spot Professor McGonagall hurrying off in the direction of her classroom. “PROFESSOR!” I bellow, she turns around.

“Weasley! Get down here! I will not tolerate-” I never got to hear what she didn't tolerate because she noticed Harry. “ Bring him to Madam Pomfrey immediately!” She yells “What did you stop to talk to me for?” I push his broom as fast as it can go with the weight of two passengers. I see the double doors of the hospital wing Ginny is yelling at Madam Pomfrey trying to explain to her why she was flying in the corridors. “Gin move!” I yell. She steps out of the way letting me land where she was standing. I pull Harry from my shoulder and Madam Pomfrey sees the blood all over both of us. 

“Get him inside, put him on that bed, and go change. I don't need a bunch of students in here trying to figure out why Harry Potter’s best friend is covered in blood.” She speaks quickly and sternly removing her wand from the pocket of her apron. I nod, mount my broom and fly back to Gryffindor tower. As I change into clean robes I notice a letter hidden haphazardly under Harry's pillow. I pull it out and read it

Harry,  
You will have to find a new place to live you faggot. Mum and Dad say they don't feel safe with you living under our roof. If you come back they will beat you like they did when you told us. Hope you die.  
Dudley

I forgot that Harry had to go to the Dursleys early last month. The staff found out he was gay and he had to come out to his family. I can't believe they beat him. I'll kill them for laying a hand on him. He's like my brother, I will murder them. I notice another note the handwriting looks familiar. It's Crabbe’s, that's odd, I grab the note and read.

There’s no place for people like you here potter. Go live with the muggles faggot. Leave Draco alone he isn't like you. Worthless arse

I put down the letter and look in his trunk I see more notes in various people's handwriting. Most of them say fag or faggot. Harry’s being bullied. 

“BLOODY HELL!” I shout. Running footsteps echo on the stairs “Ron?” I hear Hermione’s scared voice. She walks into the room. She looks around and falls to her knees,seeing Harry's blood and all his belongings strewn about. “What the hell happened here Ron? Gin told me there was something wrong but she didn't say it was THIS wrong.” She screams. She never yells or swears. She starts sobbing. Her body shaking. I wrap her in a hug. She cries into my shoulder. “It's going to be okay ‘Mione.” I whisper “He’ll be okay.” She looks up at me tears. 

“What happened?” She says in a quiet voice. “You know how he went back to Surrey to come out to the Dursleys. Well they… here read these.” I grab the papers and hand them to her. She reads them quickly. She collapses against her body shaking as she sobs into my shirt. “He was cutting Hermione. He was hurting himself. He told me it was because of Sirius but I knew it was something more. He didn't do that until recently, I knew something had changed.” I tell her what Harry said. 

After a while she calms down and we go down to the hospital wing. When we reach the doors she takes a deep shuddering breath. I push one open and we walk in. She runs to Harry's bed and grabs his hand. The marks on his arms are barely visible like scars from long ago. When Hermione touches him Harry jolts awake. “Herm, what are you doing in-” He stops realizing we're no longer in Gryffindor Tower. “What's going on?” he asks. “I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry they did that to you, and those letters! Oh Harry I'm sorry!” She cries into his hand. “Herm, it's okay! It's not your fault! Just because Dudley and Crabbe are dicks doesn't mean you need to apologize,” he looks at her in the eye and then jolts “Please don't tell Draco about this!” He sees in Hermione’s eyes that she already did. 

“Fuck,” he whispers “now he's going to come back and be all concerned. I swear it's like I'm dating a girl.” He groans loudly drawing the attention of Madam Pomfrey. “Is there something wrong, Potter?” she asks him concernedly. “I'm fine!” he says as she reaches for his arm to make sure the cuts had fully healed. “When did this start Harry?” Hermione questions sternly “I need to know. I'm going to make it stop.” He rolls his eyes “Herm, it doesn't matter.” Her eyes widen. “Harry of course it does! Answer me right now or I will hex you so bad that your cuts will least of Madam Pomfrey’s problems.” She pulls out her wand and points it at his face. “‘Mione, stop.” I say reaching for her wand. She points it at me glaring, I put my arms up in surrender. She points it back at Harry. 

“It started when I asked Draco out. Crabbe saw it happen and when Draco left he came over and punched me, then he told me that Hogwarts had no place for disgusting people like me.” He finishes and glares at Hermione. “Are you happy now Herm? Are you gonna fix it? Make things better?” he sneers, “Are you going to wave your wand and fix it all?” I look toward her, hocked Harry would ever say that so her. She just turns and leaves.


	3. Draco's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Draco's back that's a thing. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Draco's beaten up a bit by seventh years, proceed with caution

“What the fuck have I done?” Harry says “I’ve ruined one of the most important relationships in my life.” I look at Harry, then the door, then Harry again. “Go talk to her Ron,” he says, “Make sure I haven’t fucked up royally.” I nod and run off to find Hermione. I follow the sound of running footsteps to the… Slytherin common room? “Pureblood,” I hear her say voice full of loathing. The door opens and she marches inside. “VINCENT CRABBE!” She yells, “Get your fat arse over here right now.” I slip through the door that Hermione left ajar. “”Mione?” I say. She turns toward me and glares. I stay there and stand quietly. 

Crabbe struts into the room. “What do you want?” He smirks at Hermione’s seething face. “How fucking dare you talk to Harry like that,” She screams, “How fucking dare you even look at him? You aren’t worthy to clean the mud off his shoes!” She screams. Before I can stop her she’s hexing him. By the time I’ve got hold of her hands Crabbe doesn’t even look human. His skin is the color and texture of tree bark. His front teeth are growing out of his mouth and slowly making their way to his feet, some Slytherins did that to her once, I guess she remembered the spell. His hair was covering his whole head, his whole body is petrified. Pansy Parkinson runs out the door off to find Professor Snape. I pull Hermione from the room. We run side by side back to the hospital wing. 

“Harry thought you were mad at him,” I tell her, “He thought that he’d offended you by talking like that.” She nods and runs faster. When we reach the hospital wing she runs to Harry’s bed and wraps her arms around him. At first he stiffens, surprised Hermione isn’t mad, then he melts into the hug. He wraps hisl lightly bruised arms around her. I walk over and put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. They pull me into their hug and we stay like that for a few minutes. My arms around the two of them, their heads on my shoulder. 

We hear a commotion outside. Me and Hermione get up, blocking Harry from view. If someone found out that he was here the whole school would know in ten minutes. The doors slammed open; Professor Snape, Pansy Parkinson, and the disaster that is now Vincent Crabbe run in. Madam Pomfrey looks up aghast. She runs to Crabbe and talks to Snape. “She hexed him!” Pansy screams “She hexed my boyfriend!” She continues to yell about all that is unjust in the world. She yells until Madam Pomfrey loses her temper “Silence, girl!” She bellows, “I can’t help your boyfriend with you jabbering on at the top of your lungs!” With that she kicks Snape and Pansy out of the hospital wing. Me and Hermione close the curtains around Harry’s bed. 

“Go ahead, if you’re here they’ll know I’m here,” he says. We leave hand in hand, spotting a Gryffindor second year. A look of blissed out calm spreads over Hermione’s face and she elbows me. She looks like she did when she thought she failed her final and needed a calming drought. I take the hint. “Just needed a calming drought,” I tell the girl, “You know Hermione, stressing over homework and whatnot.” She her face slackens in disappointment. She nods and runs off, sad that she doesn’t have some ‘piping hot tea’ to tell the rest of the Gryffindors. Me and Hermione head for the Gryffindor common room telling the same story to anyone we run into. We reach the last staircase to the common room and Colin Creevey is on the stairs with us. The staircase jerks toward the side as we reach the top. Stuck on the staircase with Colin, we have no choice but to keep up our act.

Hermione sees him looking toward us and tipsily leans over and presses her lips to mine. We kiss until we’re sure he isn’t looking. The staircase stops and the three of us walk to the common room. Hermione goes up the girls stairs to her dormitory and I retreat to mine. I clean up the mess in our dormitory to give myself something to do. While I clean I find more letters. Most and in Crabbe’s scrawl but others are in Goyle’s chicken scratch and even Seamus’s neat print. I put them all into a box from when mum sent me the book I forgot for charms. As I put the last note in the box Ginny knocks on the frame of the door. “Hey Gin,” I say my voice cracking with the strain of staying calm. She crosses the room and wraps her arms around my chest. I hug her back. “I’m sorry,” she says “about everything. Not telling you about me an Lu, about Harry, everything.” I squeeze her tighter. We walk together down the stairs to the common room. About halfway there we hear a commotion. I roll my eyes and me and Gin walk faster. 

When I get to the common room I see Draco. The owl must have caught him on the train. Some seventh years are holding him while the biggest punches him. “This is what you get for trying to get into our common room Slytherin! We don’t care who your father is here!” The one punching him says as his buddies laugh. “OY!” I yell “Get your bloody mits off him! I asked him to come here!” The seventh years shove him away from them. “Why’d you bring him here?” they ask. “It doesn’t matter,” I tell them “Just leave him alone.” I turn and see Hermione running down the stairs. I wave her toward us and the four of us leave the common room. Draco runs ahead of us speeding up until he’s sprinting to the hospital wing. We run after him only catching up when we find him stopped at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? Comment and let me know <3


	4. big sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly just draco's reactions to what's going on and ron being confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's *quite* short sorry

Ginny grabs his hand and pushes the door open. He sees Harry, sleeping peacefully. He looks like nothing ever happened. His arms are pale and smooth. Draco breathes a deep sigh of relief, dropping Gin’s hand. He walks to Harry’s bed and collapses in one of the chairs Madam Pomfrey left by his bed when Hermione and I came earlier. Draco grabs his hand and I hear him sniffle. I walk closer and see tears dripping from his face. Harry stirs whether from Draco touching his hand, or Draco’s tears dripping on to his arm I don’t know. 

“D-draco?” Harry says flattening his hair. He grabs his glasses and shoves them onto his face. He tries again to flatten his hair in an effort to look good for his boyfriend. I snort and ‘Mione glares at me. Draco’s grip on Harry's hand tightens a bit. “It's all my fault,” Draco says his voice wavering a bit “I knew you would be worse at Christmas time and I left. I fucking left. I'm sorry.” He leans over and kisses Harry's forehead. 

Hermione backs up a bit to give them a little more privacy. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she puts her hand on top of mine and leans into me. We stay there until Madam Pomfrey kicks us out. As we are turning to leave, I notice that Draco is starting to bruise because of what happened in the common room. Harry, unfortunately, notices as well. “What are tho-” he starts as Madam Pomfrey walks briskly over to us annoyed that he's talking and we're not moving. “Get out, he needs his rest you three!” Madam Pomfrey barks. 

We walk quietly through the halls, neither me nor Hermione have the guts to ask Draco if he’s okay. I look over at him, tears are streaming down his face. I elbow Hermione, not sure what to do. She looks at me and I tilt my head towards Draco. Her face is suddenly full of concern. She wraps her arms around him. “I'm so sorry Draco, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?” She looks at him, tears forming in her eyes. 

“It's all my fault,” he says. The small statement is quiet but it echoes in our ears. How is it his fault? “I left, at Christmas of all times! I didn’t even think about the fact that he would miss Black even more. I didn’t even think about his grief.” How does he feel that much and not explode? He's as confusing as Cho Chang was in fifth year. I see a river of tears start flowing down Hermione’s face. Merlin’s beard! Not her too! Harry's fine, he's going to live, so why are the two of them crying like blubbering babies? I really don't understand girls, or Draco, or emotions in general really. We walk in the entrance hall and Draco turns toward the Slytherin common room. Hermione grabs his arm and gently pulls him over to the stairs. He nods and walks with us to Gryffindor tower.

We take the armchairs closest to the fire. Draco sits in the chair Hermione used to sit in. I sit in my chair and Hermione sits with me snuggling close. I put my arms around her, holding her as she takes deep, shuddering breaths to stop herself from crying even more. We leave Harry's empty. It just doesn’t feel right to sit in his chair, even though it’s the most comfortable chair, and it’s the closest one to the fire, and...why aren’t we sitting in it again? Oh yeah, it’s Harry’s. We stay there for who knows how long. We just sit silently staring at the fire. Hermione’s small frame against mine, my arms wrapped around her. Draco sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms around his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it, more to come.


End file.
